Fairy Tail Goes To The Carnival
by Rachel.Ongaku
Summary: A humorous just for fun piece. Ships to be expected in this series: Gajevy, NaLu, Gruvia, Miraxus, Bixanna, and Elfever.
1. Ferris Wheel

This was something I wrote during class and put on my tumblr for fun. Its really just for fun. I didn't focus much on plot or writing styles or anything like that. I just wanted to write something somewhat funny. Its supposed to be kind of like an OVA? Anyways.

Ships to be expected in this series: Gajevy, NaLu, Gruvia, Miraxus, Bixanna, Elfever

Also some BrOTP moments are likely. Probably GajeelJuvia, LevyJuvia, Team Shadow Gear, GrayNatsu, LucyGray, Raijinshuu, NatsuLisanna, Strauss Siblings, CanaEveryone

But, as of right now I only have this chapter and one more written and I don't have any hard plans to continue unless and idea comes to mind. I don't own Fairy Tail.

_Fairy Tail Goes To The Carnival!_

* * *

**Part One: Ferris Wheel**

"I can't believe you got me on this fucking thing." Gajeel growled as he crossed his arms.

Levy giggled in response to his comment as she sat down across from him in the cart. "I don't remember actually _forcing_ you to get on here with me." she insisted while the door to their cart was shut and locked, trapping the two of them inside of there for the next ten minutes.

"You're probably too short to ride this on your own." he grumbled as an excuse as to why he got on the Ferris Wheel with her.

The ride creaked before moving slowly.

All at once the pair remembered something very important. Gajeel had recently developed motion sickness.

"Oh no…" Levy whispered, realizing that she was stuck in there with him.

The ride stopped, jerking both of them forward and then back. They were stopped to allow another couple onto the ride. Levy watched Gajeel as he shut his eyes tightly and tried to not get sick. It looked like he was failing though, which freaked Levy out.

She suddenly hung halfway outside of the cart. "Wendy is here somewhere…" she said while desperately searching for the small dragon slayer despite having no idea what she could do to help while the two of them were on the ride.

But before Levy could really start looking, a large hand grabbed ahold of the back of her dress and pulled her back into the cart.

"Hey, that was dangerous. Why would you do something like that?" the iron dragon slayer scolded. The ride moved again, and in response Gajeel pulled the blue haired woman tightly against him, almost like she was a stuffed animal or a pillow. It was almost impossible for her to escape.

"Waahhhh!" she whined, clearly not very happy about the situation she was in at the moment. There were still four more stops before the ride actually started, and then another five until they were able to finally get off. She cursed herself for suggesting getting on the Ferris Wheel, or for going to the carnival to begin with.

Out of nowhere, the pair heard hollering and laughter from across the ferris wheel.

"Kiss her!" Bixlow exclaimed loudly before being silenced by Evergreen.

"Idiot! Can't you tell that he's sick from the ride?"

"That's why Laxus stayed at the guild." Freed added. Bixlow just shrugged and continued his taunting anyway.

"Kiss him Levy! If he throws up afterwards, don't take it personally!"

Levy couldn't take it. She wiggled herself around in Gajeel's iron grasp so that she could yell back.

"Either send some help to get Gajeel off of this ride or shut up and go back to picking on Elfman and Evergreen!"

"Who said my name?"

Levy and the Raijinshuu all looked up to see Elfman hanging out of the cart on the very top of the ride. She decided to then ignore the antics of her guild mates in favor of trying to help Gajeel.

"Ever is scared! She needs a man to hold her!" Bixlow teased before Evergreen could silence him.

"I'M A MAN!"

"No! Don't jump out of the car Elfman!"

"Ni-chan, we'll get kicked out of you do that!"

Levy groaned, this had been such a bad idea.

"Are you going to be okay?" she finally asked.

"Just don't move."

Levy nodded. "Well, I can't. You're holding me too tight."

"It helps."

Levy tilted her head, questioning what he'd just said.

"You're warm and soft, its a pleasant distraction."

Levy blushed and remained quiet for the rest of the ride. What exactly could she say in response to something like that? After what seemed like forever. the ride finally ended. The solid script user helped Gajeel off of the ride, much to the amusement of Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka who got in the cart after them. Luckily they didn't say anything.

The blue haired woman lead him to the closest bench and was about to sit down next to him when he picked her up and placed her on his lap. A squeak of protest escaped her, but it was too late. He was hold her tightly once again.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed while trying to escape his grasp.

"Trying to feel better! I think you were trying to fucking kill me or something by taking me on that hellish ride shorty!" he grumbled, earning a glare from her. She did not want to be blamed for something like that.

"Just shut up." she whispered angrily before finally succeeding in pulling herself away from him. She didn't even turn to look back at him.

"I'm going to go get us some water."

Gajeel watched as she walked off, leaving him alone on the bench. He felt better already, but he wasn't about to give up any excuse to hold Levy. She _was_ soft and warm.

"Where's your date?" a familiar voice asked. The dragon slayer looked up to Cana there with a large stuffed animal under one arm and a nearly empty wine bottle in the other.

"What are you talking about drunk? I don't have a date."

She meant Levy. He knew that. But as far as he knew, this definitely wasn't a date.

"Really, because that's not what I've heard…"

"Who told you we were on a date?"

"Um, well…Bixlow, Lisanna, Happy, Juvia, Macao…Max….I think that's all that I've heard but OH, how could I forget. I think Carla said something about something happening between you and Levy tonight."

* * *

Please Review! Thank you!


	2. Prizes

I don't have much to say that's different from the first chapter. So, enjoy!

_Fairy Tail Goes To The_ Carnival

* * *

**Part Two: Prizes**

"Cana!" Levy exclaimed as she ran up to her friend. She had no clue as to what the conversation between Cana and Gajeel had been about. Whatever it was, it clearly left Gajeel with a surprised look on his face. Something unexpected had been said.

"Hey Levy. I'm heading back to the guild. Didn't bring enough to drink. See ya later, kay?"

And just like that Cana left. Levy shrugged it off and handed one of the waters she'd bought to Gajeel. He accepted it wordlessly.

"So, what was that about? You look pretty uh…shocked?" she noted before taking a swig of her water.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Yep."

Levy glared at him. He hated when she did that. She was so stubborn when it came to knowing things, and strangely enough that included gossip as well as book smarts.

"I guess everyone thinks we're on a date. As if I'd going on a date to a stupid fucking carnival."

Levy was used to the teasing by then. But she'd never discussed it with Gajeel before. It made things confusing for her.

"I wouldn't mind going to the carnival for a date." she hinted, trying her best not to blush too much.

"A-ah…"

Gajeel was at a loss for words. He had his golden opportunity right in front of him. But he didn't know if he could take it. Being on a date was a terrifying concept for him.

Levy was nervous, maybe it'd been a big mistake to say anything like that. She screwed the cap back onto her water bottle. While she did, Gajeel stood up, turned around, and looked down at her.

"Do you want this to be a date?" he asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Maybe…" Levy blushed, glad that he'd said something. "But if this is a date, you have to win me a stuffed animal." she teased, trying to restore the comfort between them.

"GIHI! I'll get you more than one!"

The dragon slayer suddenly grabbed her hand and lead her towards the large tent nearby. Levy struggled to catch up to him at first. He seemed so eager! Maybe suggesting something so competitive was a bad idea…

Gajeel arrived at the first game, one that involved knocking down a tower of bottles. Gray arrived there at the same time, Juvia in tow.

"Yay! Gray-sama is going to win a prize for Juvia!"

"Sorry rain woman, but I'm gonna win a bigger one for Shrimp. So don't take it too personally."

Gray, however, did seem to take that comment personally.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that I won't win the biggest one?"

Levy could already tell where this was going, and it was about to get worse.

"IT TAKES A MAN TO WIN THE BIGGEST PRIZE!"

"Oooooo! Lucy! They're playing a game! I'm all fired up!"

"Don't worry, I'll definitely win this one Lisanna."

Levy sighed. Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Natsu, and Bixlow were all competing now. There was only one outcome from this.

Total destruction.

* * *

_**Who do you think should win the most/biggest**_** prize?**

Please review! Thank you!


End file.
